Świstoklik
by Delvinga
Summary: Atak Śmierciożerców na Norę przynosi niespodziewane skutki.
1. Rozdział 1

Lipcowe, pochmurne popołudnie. Jedno z tych, w które to wiatr przejmuje kontrolę nad koleją rzeczy, wydaje się panem i władcą całego świata sprawiając, że nawet najsilniejsze dęby i sosny zniżają swoje korony do ziemi, w majestatycznym pokłonie, a szum ich liści brzmi niczym uniżone szepty pokornych sług błagających o litość. W taki oto dzień nastały piętnaste urodziny Wybrańca - Harrego Pottera, ciemnowłosego chłopca o zielonych, tajemniczych oczach, uosobieniu braku pokory i kompromisowego rozwiązywania sporów. Chłopca który przeżył. W Norze panował standardowy chaos kontrolowany. Pani Weasley, podśpiewując wesoło piosenki Lorcana d'Eatha, krzątała się po kuchni szykując wymyślne przekąski i smakowite ciasta, bliźniacy wraz z Ronem podbierali łakocie raz po raz uciekając od oberwania kuchenną ściereczką od pani domu, Hermiona cierpliwe tłumaczyła działanie mugolskiej telekomunikacji panu Weasley'owi słuchającego w zamyśleniu, aczkolwiek z uśmiechem na ustach, a Bill z Charliem starali się powstrzymać Ginny przeciąganiem tematów nowych gatunków smoków i trudności rozszyfrowania pewnego goblińskiego tekstu od obudzenia i wycałowania ,,biednego Harrego".

\- Zostaw go, jest dopiero ósma... opowiadałem ci już o uzyskaniu tego pazura chińskiego ogniomiota dla Snape'a? - Charlie po raz kolejny zatrzymał siostrę ruchem dłoni. Rudowłosa dziewczyna, znużona rozmową, przekręciła malowniczo oczami.

\- Tak, opowiadałeś. Trzy razy. Naprawdę, czy nie mogę iść do swojego _chłopaka_? - wyraźnie zaznaczyła ten, jakże kluczowy, wyraz.

\- Dajcie jej spokój chłopcy. Skoro tak bardzo chce iść, niech idzie - Hermiona wtrąciła się znużonym głosem. Miała serdecznie dosyć całego zamieszania związanego z imprezą, aury tajemniczości i stanowczo idiotycznego przedstawienia powtarzającego się od czterech lat. Urodziny były dla niej ważne, jednak w tym roku wydawało się jej niewłaściwe, aż tak huczne świętowanie w obliczu minionych wydarzeń jak i tych, które dopiero zapowiadały. Zaproponowała swoją pomoc przy zorganizowaniu całego wydarzenia, jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy z ilości zaproszonych osób, ani możliwym rozmachu przy takich okazjach Molly Weasley. Widok różnokolorowych baloników umieszczonych po całym przybytku, suto zastawionego stołu, dużego, złotoczerwonego transparentu z hasłem ,,Wszystkiego najlepszego" wraz z kilkoma mniejszymi prezentującymi barwy Gryffindoru, góry piętrzących się prezentów i wizja tego, co będzie się działo za godzinę wraz z przybyciem trzydziestu sześciu gości, wprawiały ją w swoisty rodzaj konsternacji.

\- Musisz być taka... _taka? -_ Ron wyszeptał wściekle te słowa, kręcąc ponuro głową.

\- _Taka?_ Masz na myśli tak bardzo szczęśliwa, czy tak bardzo sympatyczna jak właśnie w tym momencie - prychnęła, po czym cicho pisnęła zaskoczona naciskiem jego dłoni na jej ramieniu. Brutalnie pociągnął ją na bok z dala od zaskoczonych braci i siostry będącej myślami gdzie indziej.

\- Nie poznaję cię ostatnio, zmieniasz się w Snape'a. Jesteś non stop o coś zła. Pogrzało cię? Nawet ze mną nie rozmawiasz, a tym bardziej, nie dajesz się przytulić czy pocałować. Myślisz, że długo będę na ciebie czekać? - mruknął będąc coraz bardziej czerwonym z każdym nowo wypowiedzianym słowem. Pod koniec twarz rudzielca przypominała barwą dojrzałego pomidora. Hermiona prychnęła gniewnie, nie próbując nawet hamować złości. Był to jeden z momentów, kiedy zastanawiała się nad powodami swojego związku z najmłodszym z braci Weasley'ów.

\- Myślałam, że mówimy o moim zachowaniu w tym momencie oraz, że powiesz coś ujmującego sytuację urodzin naszego wspólnego przyjaciela jako wydarzenia w które powinnam być szczęśliwa i wesoła, jednak znów wykazujesz swój stały egocentryzm i masz do mnie pretensje oto, że nie jestem w nastroju na twoje, jakże urokliwe w swej postaci, zaloty. Doprawdy Ronald, oczekujesz ode mnie, że się zmienię. Znowu - pokręciła głową zrezygnowana. Postanowiła tym razem nie płakać. Poprzedniego wieczoru wykorzystała limit łez na kolejne stulecie. Nieprzyjemne uczucie obudziło się w niej na wspomnienie agresywnego Rona i wypowiedzianych przez niego słów. ,,Nie myśl o tym. Nie teraz. Nie tutaj". Próbowała skupić swoje myśli na produkcji veritaserum. Szczypta beozaru, pięć kropel nalewki z piołunu, pogrzać na średnim ogniu, zamieszać trzy razy zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara...

\- Znów będziesz ryczeć? Myślisz, że to na mnie działa? Naprawdę tracę już cierpliwość - Ron nie dawał za wygraną, szept zmienił się w natarczywy ton utrzymany jednak w ryzach cichej tonacji. Hermiona spojrzała z bólem na swojego chłopka. Wszystko było pięknie, do czasu. Mówią, że w związkach zawsze przychodzą jakieś problemy, pojawiają się kryzysy. Co jednak, jeśli cały związek okazywał się jednym, wielkim problemem natury braku zrozumienia drugiej strony? Rozmyślania dziewczyny, jak i kolejny niekontrolowany wybuch rudowłosego młodzieńca, przerwał odgłos przenoszenia za pomocą kominka. Goście zaczęli kolejno przybywać, zaczynając od przyjaciół z Hogwartu i Zakonu Feniksa, kończąc na profesorach oraz przedstawicielu duchów w postaci sir Nicholasa. Brakowało jedynie solenizanta.

\- Coś się stało? Widzę wokół ciebie prawdziwą chmarę gnębiwtrysków. Może pomóc ci je odgonić? - uśmiechnięta blondynka o rozmarzonych oczach w kolorze niezidentyfikowanego odcieniu błękitu, nie zwracając uwagi na zbędne powitania, od razu po swoim przybyciu usiadła w pobliżu starszej Gryfonki. Hermiona początkowo traktowała ją z rezerwą, myślała o niej jako o kolejnej profesor Trelawney, która mimo wiedzy i, choć stopniowej to jednak ewidentnej, inteligencji była zwykłą wariatką. Wszystko zmieniło się na początku wakacji, gdy mogła bliżej poznać puchonkę oraz gdy znalazła małą wzmiankę na temat chrapaka krętorogiego w ,,Krótkiej historii Hogwartu".

\- Dziękuję, ale wszystko w porządku. Musiało ci się coś przewidzieć - uśmiechnęła się wkładając w to całą siłę jaka została jej po zaczątku kłótni.

\- Kłamiesz. Ludzie kłamią, ale gnębiwtryski nie - zamglone oczy patrzyły na nią z lekkim wyrzutem, mimo to jej usta wciąż utrzymywały nienaganną, wesołą postać uśmiechu. Hermiona zaczęła opowiadać blondynce całą historię od początku do końca, lecz w tym właśnie momencie rozpoczęło się piekło. Zaczęło się od niewinnego swej naturze i wszystkim znanym dźwięku deportacji.

\- To pewnie Angelina - Katie Bell ze śmiechem wyrwała się z uścisku bliźniaków jakim ją przywitali, po czym pobiegła przywitać rzekomo przybyłą przyjaciółkę. Po kilkunastu, lub kilkudziesięciu sekundach wpadła przez drzwi z paniką wypisaną na twarzy. Po jej ręce spływała strużka krwi, a z oczy kapały łzy.

\- Uciekajcie! To ata...! - pełen rozpaczy okrzyk ugrzązł jej w gardle. Została ugodzona zielonym promieniem zaklęcia Avady w plecy. W Norze zapanował całkowity chaos.


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Tędy Luna, szybko! - brunetka mocno pociągnęła przyjaciółkę za rękę zmuszając ją do przyśpieszenia. Skręciły w jedną z wielu podobnie wyglądających ścieżek leśnych, żadna z nich nie wiedziała gdzie dokładnie się znajdują, napędzane adrenaliną krążącą niczym narkotyk w żyłach biegły przed siebie szukając bezpiecznego schronienia. Księżyc oświetlał im drogę, a panująca wokół cisza, mącona jedynie odgłosami łamanych gałązek pod stopami oraz wzmocnionym szumem liści, wydawał się zbawienny. Wiedziały jednak, że nadal nie mogą czuć się bezpiecznie. Przytłumiony ból odniesionych wcześniej ran, lepka, ciemnoczerwona krew w której były pokryte większości ich ciał jak i obrazy z wydarzeń ubiegłych godzin przypominały im swoją mroczną wizją o potencjalnej możliwości śmierci. Zielony promień przemknął, mijając je o milimetry. Coraz bardziej potencjalnej śmierci... Lekkie, wesołe i niczego nieświadome promienie słoneczne radośnie przemykały przez zwarte korony drzew tworząc kalejdoskop barw, gdy spotykały zwarte struktury liści czy pozostałości opadów z dnia poprzedniego. Słońce nie było jednak ich sprzymierzeńcem. Złośliwie raziło swym blaskiem, a same w swej postaci stanowiło idealne środowisko do poszukiwania kogoś, lecz na pewno nie ukrywania się tak, jak noc. Las o tej porze był zdradliwym sprzymierzeńcem, gęste krzaki i krzewy dawały wrażenie pozornego ukrycia, jednak były tak naprawdę niczym, nie stanowiły żadnego rodzaju kamuflażu dla ludzkiego ciała, były jedynie statycznymi, niezmiennymi elementami, wzrok ludzki szybko akomodował się do ich widoku odnajdując swój cel. Blondynka próbowała przyśpieszyć, zrównać krok ze swoją starszą przyjaciółką, jednak strach paraliżował ją, nogi powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa, a płuca coraz wolniej tłoczyły powietrze. _Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa, cholerna gałąź, trzy. Wdech, wydech. Uważaj pod nogi._ Hermiona od zawsze posiadała zdolność zachowywania zimnej krwi. Pomimo tego, że strach nie był jej obcym uczuciem potrafiła nad nim zapanować i choć mogła wewnętrznie panikować nigdy nie oddziaływało to na otoczenie, nie miało żadnych negatywnych skutków, a otoczenie uważało ją za spokojną i opanowaną. Starała się niezmiennie podtrzymywać te złudne pozory, miała wrażenie, że to one właśnie utrzymują ją w ryzach. Paradoks w paradoksie okazywał się zbawienny. Tym razem nie pomagało jednak nic. Wszystkie bariery i struktury zapobiegawcze panice zdawały się znikać. Wielokrotnie znajdywała się w sytuacji niebezpieczeństwa, w sytuacji, która wydawała się bez wyjścia, zawsze jednak miała przy sobie dwójkę przyjaciół i choć to ona była ich opoką, oni dawali jej coś, co było dla niej niezbędne - poczucie złudnego bezpieczeństwa. Ich idiotycznie heroiczne czyny, które były całkowicie bezsensowne i niebezpieczne zmuszały ją do prób opanowywania sytuacji i rozwiązywania problemu. Tym razem była z nią osoba, która nie zachowywała się bezmyślnie i potrafiła racjonalnie ocenić sytuację.

\- Nie damy rady, to już koniec - kolejne potknięcie. Za dużo pomyłek za mało miejsca, aby móc je robić. Hermiona miała ochotę krzyczeć. Różdżka, która w trudnych sytuacjach zawsze stanowiła dla niej obronę przed wszystkim co złe została ówcześnie wytrącona z jej ręki za pomocą zaklęcia ekspeliarmus. Pozostawiona bez jakichkolwiek możliwości walki i wizji szybkiego ratunku zmuszona była do ucieczki...

\- Damy radę, musimy dać radę! - szybkie pociągnięcie za rękę. Tym razem jednak to nie wystarczyło. Byli zbyt blisko, a one były zbyt wolne. Czuły, że się zbliżają, słyszały, że się zbliżają, a w tym momencie również to widziały. W kluczowych momentach pełnych zagrożeń i niebezpieczeństw strach może sparaliżować, lub wywołać nagły dopływ adrenaliny, która pobudza cały organizm do natychmiastowych reakcji obronnych. Może również się poddać. Pomimo krążącej w żyłach adrenaliny zostały również unieruchomione przez strach, wewnętrzny duch walki wyrywał się, rozrywał je od środka, jednak były zbyt słabe, zbyt powolne i z góry skazane na porażkę. Hermiona nagle gwałtownie się podniosła. Jeśli zginąć to tylko w walce. Zacisnęła pięści przyjmując pozycję gotowości do ataku. Z mugolskimi sposobami ulicznych walk nie miała najmniejszych szans w starciu z siłą zaklęć płynących z potężnych różdżek Śmierciożerców. Mimo tej wiedzy miała nadzieję, że jednak, jakimś dziwnym i tajemniczym sposobem, wyjdzie z tego cało. Że wszystko skończy się dobrze.

\- Gdzieś to miałam... gdzieś to było... - blondynka gorączkowo przeszukiwała kieszenie niebieskiego, wełnianego sweterka pełnego dziur i gałęzi po starciu z leśną florą. Ubrane w czarne szaty postacie były coraz bliżej... Drewniana tarcza zegarka taty, jeden z kapsli oderwany od naszyjnika, guzik od kolorowego płaszcza... - Tak! Hermiona szybko, podaj mi rękę! - Luna kurczowo trzymała w jednej dłoni starą, srebrną figurkę słonika, drugą wyciągała w stronę przyjaciółki, która niepewnie poddała jej swoją.

\- Avada Kedavra! - _To już koniec!_ Hermiona widziała zielony promień wylatujący z różdżki jednego z czarodziei i zmierzający w jej kierunku. Zamknęła oczy czekając na uderzenie. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszała był krzyk Luny, któremu towarzyszył potężny ból i odczucie teleportacji...


	3. Chapter 3

Kolejne osoby pojawiają się w salonie Grimmauld Place 12 - siedzibie Zakonu Feniksa. Jedni teleportują się, oznajmiając swoje przybycie cichym pyknięciem, inni z kolei pojawiają się bez ostrzeżenia za pomocą sieci fiuu wpadając prosto z kominka na innych. Salon w którym przedtem przebywał jedynie Remus Lupin w zaledwie kilka minut zamienia się w prawdziwe kłębowisko ludzkiej masy. W ciasnym pomieszczeniu wyraźnie czuć strach i przerażenie.

\- Musimy zamknąć sieć fiuu i nałożyć całkowite bariery ochronne! Szybko! - Dumbledore wydaje się być najbardziej opanowany z wszystkich zgromadzonych. Szybkim ruchem nadgarstka rzuca zaklęcia na kominek, zielony płomień szybko gaśnie pod strumieniem mocy czarodzieja. Minerwa McGonagall wraz z Filiusem Flitwickiem rzucają szybkie spojrzenia w swoim kierunku, a następnie brodatego czarodzieja po czym kierują się przed budynek, aby ukończyć nakładanie warstw ochronnych. Pozostali tworzą bezradną mieszaninę ciał z nadmiarem ładunku w postaci emocji. Weasleyowie kurczowo trzymają się razem, Molly, pomimo widocznego braku panowania nad sobą, stara się trzymać swoje dzieci jak najbliżej siebie, przez chwilę panikując, gdy nie może dostrzec ostatniej zagubionej rudej czupryny swojego potomka. Szybko uspokaja się gdy Ron ukazuje się jej oczom, a wraz z nim Harry Potter, będący dla niej niczym przyszywany syn. Oddycha z ulgą, jest coraz bardziej spokojna.

\- Nic wam nie jest? Na szczęście chyba wszyscy zdążyli! Nie mogę zrozumieć jakim sposobem śmierciożercy się przedostali, przecież bariery... - Artur Weasley podchodzi do swojego syna i jego przyjaciela po czym wykonuje gest, który wskazywałby na chęć przytulenia ich, jednak w ostateczności się rozmyśla - Idźcie na górę chłopcy, za niedługo będziemy musieli zorganizować spotkanie Zakonu. Musimy się dowiedzieć jak to wszystko się stało... - mężczyzna ponownie zajmuje się cichymi rozważaniami. Patrząc na niego często ma się wrażenie jakby żył w innym świecie, jednak nie ma nic bardziej mylnego - jego rozważania zawsze są adekwatne do chwili, a myśli poukładane w schematy. Jego mózg działa na matematycznym trybie rozwiązywań równań, gdzie pochodnymi są sytuacje, a chłodne kalkulacje pomagają nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach. Jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojego najmłodszego syna, który jest najlepszym przykładem człowieka typu ,,najpierw robi, potem myśli". Zgodnie z zapowiedzią głowy rodziny Weasleyów zgromadzona w pomieszczeniu młodzież zostaje wkrótce wyproszona, rozpoczyna się spotkanie pełne kłótni, sporów i teorii prowadzących donikąd. Jedno jest pewne, Zakon jest coraz bardziej zagrożony, a cały dzień mógł mieć całkowite inne zakończenie.

Ranek następnego dnia wydawał się być spokojniejszy, a panująca atmosfera straciła swe nuty niepokoju zastępując je chęcią do działania i pokazania swojej siły, każdy wydawał się gotowy do walki z potencjalnym przeciwnikiem pomimo iż realne zagrożenie minęło. Harry Potter właśnie rozważał jakich zaklęć mógłby użyć do atakowania śmierciożerców, gdyby nie ewakuowali go jako jednego z pierwszych gdy do pokoju wpadł Ron wyglądający niczym wściekły, spocony i sapiący buldog.

\- Stary, co się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył Malfloya! - na te słowa rudzielec zbladł z miną wskazującą na chęć pozbycia się właśnie spożytego śniadania.

\- Nawet mi o nim nie wspominaj, pewnie był wczoraj w Norze, ta łajza ma Mroczny Znak na ramieniu od dziecka!

\- Ale przecież gdy podwija szaty nic nie widać, a nie można go przecież zakryć, no chyba, że ma go w innym miejscu... Myślisz, że istnieją wersje na plecy? Może są nawet w kolorze - parsknął. Ron nie zaśmiał się jednak z żartu.

\- Stary, czy możesz być poważny choć przez chwilę?! Muszę natychmiast znaleźć Hermione, widziałeś ją?

\- Nie, prawdę mówiąc nie widziałem jej od... dwóch dni, wczoraj również jej nie spotkałem, pewnie zaszyła się gdzieś z książkami i próbuje dowiedzieć się jak złamali bariery, znasz ją. Bez swoich zakurzonych tomisk nie przeżyje nawet godziny - prychnął z rozbawieniem -Czemu w ogóle jej szukasz? Coś się stało? - na myśl przyszli mu rodzice przyjaciółki, wiedział, że nie dałaby sobie rady z wiadomością, że przydarzyło im się coś złego.

\- Muszę z nią porozmawiać o wczoraj. Nie może mnie tak traktować, szczególnie nie przy ludziach... Wyobraź sobie, że potrafiła na mnie nakrzyczeć w obecności moich braci! Nie wiem co ta idiotka sobie myślała, powinna mi dziękować, że z nią jestem - pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Identyczny gest uczynił Harry, jednak z kompletnie innych powodów, nie rozumiał faktu jak ta dwójka nadal jest ze sobą, jednak ze względu na łączącą ich przyjaźń nie wtrącał się w te sprawy.

\- Idź do Ginny, jest w kuchni z twoją mamą. Powinna wiedzieć gdzie jest, ale... Ron, nie przesadź, okey? - rudowłosy nie odpowiedział nic, bez słowa skierowawszy się do drzwi. Idąc krętym, zabałaganionym korytarzem potknął się o pozostawiony przez Nimfadorę parasol i małego gnoma, który usilnie próbował się zmieścić w niewielką szparę pomiędzy deskami. Portrety członków rodziny Blacków kwitowały jego przybycie szyderczymi uśmiechami połączonymi z obelgami i przekleństwami. Wszedł do małej, przytulnej kuchni po czym trzasnął drzwiami na znak swojego przybycia. Pani Weasley zaskoczona tym nagłym wejściem utraciła na chwilę kontrolę nad zaklęciem, przez co samo myjący się talerz upadł z łoskotem na podłogę.

\- Ronaldzie Weasley! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać... - pulchna, rudowłosa kobieta chciała zbesztać syna za niewłaściwe zachowanie, jednak ten przerwał jej od razu ruchem ręki, po czym skierował swoją uwagę na siedzącą przy pobliskim stole siostrze.

\- Widziałaś gdzieś Hermionę?! Muszę z nią natychmiast porozmawiać, to co wczoraj zrobiła... - próbował ponownie rozpocząć swój wywód na temat złego traktowania przez dziewczynę jej ukochanego i wspaniałego chłopaka jakim jest, jednak rudowłosa dziewczyna szybko mu przerwała.

\- Czekaj, myślałam, że Hermiona od wczoraj jest z wami, nie widziałam jej od chwili ataku - panika pojawiła się w jej oczach. Momentalnie wstała od stołu i pobiegła na górę, aby przeszukać wszystkie pokoje.


End file.
